Vampiros VS Mutantes
by super ninja 2911
Summary: April se entera de que tiene una hermana gemela, lo que no sabe es que ella tiene un oscuro secreto que se llevara a la tumba, tendrán que derrotar a el clan de las sombras, quien tiene a una persona a la que deben recuperar con desesperación de parte de las tortugas. es un raphxOC. no soy buena en esto, así que tengan paciencia conmigo
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

_ O'Neill y April O´Neill son gemelas, aun que April no lo sepa, pero una noche se encontraran y se empezarán a conocerse y a ayudarse mutuamente.

Lo más extraño de esa pequeña familia, es que _ es vampiro, bueno, un hibrido, mitad humano, mitad vampiro.

Esta peculiar familia, tendrá que pasar buenos y malos ratos y, bueno, quien lo sabe, tal vez hallar a su amor no estaría mal, ¿no?

Capitulo 1

Era de noche en las calles de New York y un grupo de adolescentes se dirigían a una fiesta en la casa de un amigo, y en esa misma calle venía April, dirigiéndose a las alcantarillas a visitar a sus amigos tortugas. Sin darse cuenta los cuerpo de los adolescentes fueron cayendo uno a uno al suelo gracias a alguien que los estaba matando, y ese alguien no era nada más, ni nada menos que _, quien le estaba tomando la sangre a todos ellos.

April se había dado cuenta de ello, y saco su abanico para defenderse.

_ ya había terminado con los adolecentes y se acercaba a April a toda prisa. Antes de morderla la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

_: ¿A-April?- preguntó atónita

April: ¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?- respondió algo atemorizada

_ no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. April empezó a seguirla a la misma velocidad de ella.

April: ¡¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?!- le gritó

_: ¡a ti no te interesa!- le gritó de vuelta y aumentó su velocidad, perdiéndola de vista.

April quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, ningún humano podría alcanzar esa velocidad. Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto volvió a tomar su camino a las alcantarillas.

Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar "_¿Cómo es que sabía mi nombre?"_ se preguntaba mientras caminaba, se detuvo al ver los cuerpos de los adolescentes, se acerco a uno y le tomó el brazo, "_no hay sangre"_ se dijo sorprendida, revisó todo el cuerpo buscando rastros de sangre, pero nada. Paró al encontrarse una mordida en el cuello "_pero que…"_ se detuvo al escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia acercarse rápidamente "_mejor me voy" _dicho esto se levantó y se fue corriendo con dirección a las alcantarillas.

* * *

hola me llamo *pasa un camión*, pero me llaman Super ninja 2911 XD, bueno, soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, así que sean pacientes conmigo.

acepto toda clase de criticas, buenas, malas... buenas, si quieren me pueden dar ideas para escribir, ¿si? gracias

**otra cosa en este fic destructor ya fue derrotado, quedando como sucesora karai,pero ella es amiga de las tortugas y no las** **ataca y todo eso.**

bueno, eso fue todo por hoy los veo en otra ocasión

bye, bye


	2. Chapter 2

**ha llegado por quien lloraban okno ._., como sea aquí les traigo otro capitulo *redoble de tambores***

**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EL CAPITULO 2**

* * *

Capitulo 2

April llegó lo más rápido que pudo a las alcantarillas, para poder evitar a las miles de personas que ya se estaban acercando a lo que era "la escena del crimen".

*al llegar a las alcantarillas*

Estaban todos en lo suyo, Leo viendo héroes espaciales, Ralph dándole de comer a Spike, Donnie en su laboratorio y Mikey bailando. Mikey se percató de que había llegado April dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se acerco a ella.

Mikey: hola April, ¿Cómo esta…?- Vio que había algo detrás de ella- ¿¡QUE ES ESO!?- gritó, haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta y vieran a donde apuntaba él.

Justo donde apuntaba había una sombra mirando a todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando se desvaneció como humo.

X: Hola- se escucho por toda la guarida

Todos miraban a todas partes mientras sacaban sus armas

X: descuiden, no les voy a hacer daño… - hizo una pausa dramática- por ahora…

Después de eso la voz cesó y se escucho un grito no tan lejos de donde estaban.

Los cinco fueron recorriendo las alcantarillas y se encontraron con _ tirada en el piso, haciéndose la desmayada.

April: Hay que ayudarla- le dijo a las tortugas

Leo: no podemos llevarla a la guarida

De repente _ abrió lentamente los ojos, como si estuviera despertando y al ver a las tortugas se "sorprendió"

_: hola- dijo algo "extrañada"

*en alguna parte de Tokio*

X: ¿podrás con esto?- preguntó un señor sentado en un especie de trono (como el de destructor, pero más obscuro)

Z: si, padre- dijo una chica que aparentaba unos 15 años.

X: bien, Shizuka.

Y: pero Toranosuke…

Toranosuke: NI UNA PALABRA MÁS- elevó la voz- Shizuka podrá, yo la he entrenado y lo sabes bien, Ryuta.

Ryuta: si, pero…

Shizuka: acéptalo, estas celoso por que el tiene tanta confianza como para mandarme a mí y no a ti

Ryuta: ¿Qué? No, solo digo que te pueden hacer daño, ¿no?

Shizuka: ¿Qué? A mí no…- toranosuke le interrumpió

Toranosuke: cierto, por eso tú la vas a acompañar.

Shizuka y Ryuta: ¿QUÉ?

Shizuka: pero padre…- fue interrumpida

Toranosuke: pero nada, ya he hablado- dijo hartado.- ahora vayan a preparar sus maletas

Shizuka y Ryuta: sí señor.

Cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones a preparar sus maletas.

Ryuta era un joven de 17 años, muy guapo la verdad. Ha estado junto a Shizuka desde que nació, o eso cree ella.

"_No puedo creer que no confía en mí, digo, sé que he hecho un par de fechorías sin su permiso, y tengo esta estúpida enfermedad por culpa de una tal _, creo, pero esa no es razón como para mandarme a un guardaespaldas, NI SIQUIERA LO NECESITO, yo puedo sola" pensó Shizuka_

Shizuka: y sola lo haré- susurró

* * *

TAN TAN TAAAAAN ¿qué pasará? ¿a que se refería cuando dijo que lo haría sola? ¿por qué pone nombres tan raros?

descubran las respuestas en el prox capitulo

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, estoy con la cabeza media seca, así no esperen mucho. :'(**

* * *

Capitulo 3

_: hola- dijo algo "extrañada"

April: hola, ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó preocupada.

_: am… no… lo… sé

Ralph: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Y por qué no te asustaste?- preguntó algo sorprendido

_: he visto cosas más feas que tú

Raph: te voy a… - leo le impidió la pasada con su mano.

Mikey: jejeje, ya me agrada esta chica- dijo con una sonrisa

April: vamos, hay que llevarla a la guarida

Leo: no podemos llevarla a la guarida

April: ¿Por qué no?

Leo: porque no, sensei nos podría matar si llevamos a alguien allí.- dijo serio

April: pero pudo haberse lastimado

Mientras ellos discutían, _ se había parado y empezado a caminar a la salida.

Raph: ¿y tú dónde vas?

_: ¿a mí casa?- preguntó obvia

Leo: ¿ves? Ella ya se quiere ir

April le dio una mirada fría.

Leo: está bien, está bien, ¿quieres ir a nuestra guarida?- preguntó de mala gana

_: no se… creo que sería mejor que me fuera- preguntó fingiendo, CLARO QUE QUERÍA, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hermana, pero si ella se daba cuenta de que era un ser de la noche, de seguro saldría corriendo y no la querría ver más. Además, si los mutantes se daban cuenta de ello, de seguro la matarían, si su especie es la más odiada de todas.

April: por favor- suplicó

_: está bien… supongo- aceptó "_¡bien!" _pensó, "_cayeron redonditos"_

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la guarida.

Donnie: y bien señorita desconocida, ¿Cómo te llamas?- _ no había pensado en eso antes, "_ups_" pensó

_: _ - dijo intentando no decir su apellido

April: ¿_ cuánto?- "_maldición"_

_: _... Ramírez, ¿y ustedes cómo se llaman?- intentó cambiar el tema.

April: bueno, yo me llamo April O'Neil y ellos son, Donnie, Leo, Mikey y Ralph- dijo apuntando a cada uno de ellos

Leo: y… ¿qué haces en las alcantarillas?

_: siempre ando por aquí, me ayuda a desconectarme del mundo

Mikey: ¿y no te molesta el olor?

_: no, de donde vengo huele casi igual- "_comparado al olor a muerto de donde vengo" _ pensó

Llegaron a la guarida y cada uno fue a hacer lo que hacía, mientras que April y _ se quedaron conversando

April: y… ¿de dónde vienes?

_: de… Miami- inventó rápido

April: ¿Miami?, a mí me encantaría ir allí- dijo sonriente

Donnie salió de su laboratorio y le dijo a Mikey

Donnie: ¿no crees que ver a esa tal _, es cómo ver a April al espejo?

Mikey: o tal vez, estás tan enamorado de April, que ves su cara en todas las chicas- empezó a reír. Donnie le dio un zape- auch, ¿y eso por qué?

Donnie: por idiota

Mikey: yo solo digo la verdad- puso su mano derecha en su pecho.

Raph: ¿la verdad de que?- preguntó mientras se acercaba

Mikey: que, según Donnie, _ es igualita a April- dijo mientras las apuntaba

Raph: mmm...- la observó detenidamente a las dos- cierto.

Mikey: ¿¡QUE!?

Raph: que sí se parecen, es como ver dos Aprils.

_, con su oído de vampiro, lo había escuchado todo.

_: "_idiotas" _bien April, creo que es hora de que me valla, pero pordemos quedar algún día

April: genial, ¿te parece mañana?

_: claro, adiós chicos- dijo con una sonrisa falsa al dirigirse a las tortugas

tortugas: adiós.

Leo: esa chica me da mala espina

* * *

**ta daaa, si no les gustó me dicen y me ayudan para mejorarlo y agregarle cosas y todo eso...**

**kta se va**

**bye bye **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_ salió de las alcantarillas y se dirigió a su casa, en el camino algo se le pasó por el frente, y por iniciativa, lo persiguió.

Lo estuvo persiguiendo por unos 15 minutos, hasta que lo alcanzó y no era nada más, ni nada menos que Shizuka, quien la miraba con odio puro.

_: hola "Shizuka"

Shizuka: hola, _, ¿verdad? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, desde que hiciste lo que soy ahora…- iba a continuar, pero _ le interrumpió

_: te salvé la vida- alzó la voz

Shizuka: solo la empeoraste.

Shizuka intentó atacar a _, pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivó pasando por debajo de sus piernas y le pegó una patada en su espalda.

_: ¿y cómo está Toranosuke?- preguntó despreocupada ante los golpes que intentaba dar Shizuka.

Shizuka: a ti no te interesa- le intentó dar con sus katanas, pero _ se agachó y le pegó una patada en el estómago, haciendo que Shizuka soltara sus armas.

_: cierto no me interesa, pero tengo que ser cortés, ¿no?

Shizuka: no creo- intentó pegarle en una pierna, pero_ saltó

_: ¿y qué hay de Ryuta?, ¿no te acompañó?

Shizuka: no- "_le retrasé el despertador y no alcanzó a salir"_

_: JA, lo sabía, Toranosuke te mandó con él, pero saliste sola- le leyó la mente.

Shizuka: ¿cómo lo supiste?- paró de pelear

_: te leí la mente

Shizuka: eso trampa- iba a atacarla, pero _ la detuvo con la mano "_telequinesis" _pensó Shizuka

(**N/A:** _, por ser de la "realeza" en los Vampiros, tiene más de un poder, igual que April)

_: no es trampa mí querida Shizuka, es astucia.- dicho esto la tiró a una pared cercana de donde estaban.- ¿sigues tomando la pócima que te di?

Shizuka: no es opcional. Si no la tomo, me quemo con el sol y tendría 15 para siempre.- dijo mientras la veía con una mirada de: es TÚ culpa

_: NO ES MÍ CULPA- alza la voz- SI YO NO TE HUBIERA MORDIDO, NO TENDRÍAMOS ESTA CONVERSACIÓN

Shizuka: TAL VEZ ESO QUERÍA, TAL VEZ NO QUERÍA ESTAR OBLIGADA A TOMAR UNA COSA QUE NI SIQUIERA SE QUE TIENE PARA MANTENERME UN TERCIO HUMANA.

_: te las digo ahorita, tiene patas de ranas, saliva de mutante, lagrimas de sirena y una uña de ogro – dijo sonriendo con malicia

Shizuka: ¿¡QUE COSA!?- pregunta mientras se ponía verde del asco.

_ se larga a reír

Shizuka: ¿¡qué cosa es tan graciosa!?

_: jaja que no jaja no tiene esos jaja ingredientes- se cae de tanta risa.

_ intentaba tranquilizarse, pero no podía, fue muy graciosa la cara que puso cuando lo dijo. Shizuka aprovechó el hecho de que _ no le prestaba atención e intentó atacarla, pero _ se paró de golpe, con la cara tan roja como un tomate pálido, y lo detuvo mentalmente antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

_: tiene agua de río, canela, hojas de roble y esencia de moras, es asqueroso, pero hay que hacerlo si quieres ser normal.- petrificó a Shizuka un momento, la movió unos edificios más allá, la volvió a la normalidad y se fue a su casa.

Shizuka: ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR _!- Le gritó furiosa

_: ¡¿EN EFECTIVO O CHEQUE?!- gritó burlona mientras se iba volando

Shizuka, como era un vampiro, tenía un poder, y ese poder era leer las mentes, así que, cuando _ se fue volando, le leyó la mente y se encontró con que tenía una media hermana que veía el futuro de 13 años

Shizuka: Perfecto…- puso una sonrisa que le daría miedo a cualquiera.

**En las alcantarillas.**

April se había ido a entrenar con Splinter, Mikey y Raph estaban jugando videojuegos Leo estaba meditando y Donnie estaba en su laboratorio. Raph, por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar en _, era tanta la desconcentración que ya había perdido contra Mikey 2 veces seguidas.

Mikey: y… TE GANÉ POR 3 VEZ SEGUIDAS- empezó a bailar- ajá, soy el mejor, ajá

Raph: ajá…- se fue a sentar al sillón con un semblante pensador.

A Mikey se le hizo raro que Raph no le diera un zape o le pidiera la revancha.

Mikey: ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él y le tocaba la frente.

Raph: ¿eh? A, sí… sí estoy bien- dijo desconcentrado

Mikey: a mí se me hace que no. Será por…- puso una sonrisa juguetona- TE GUSTA _

Raph: ¿¡qué!?- preguntó volviendo rápidamente a la realidad

Mikey: que a ti te gustó _, la chica que se parece a April- empezó a reír- ¿quién lo hubiera creído? RAPHAEL SE HA ENAMORADO. Jaja RAPH SE HA ENMORADO- empezó a cantar mientras corría- RAPH SE HA ENAMORADO jaja.

Leo: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿No ven que quiero meditar?

Mikey: es que Raph se ha en…- Raph le tapó la boca con su mano.

Raph: nada, solo que está muy emocionado porque me ha ganado en los videojuegos- esbozó una sonrisa falsa

Leo: está bien… pero para la próxima no hagan tanto ruido

Raph: ok

Mikey, como tenía la boca tapada, solo levantó el dedo pulgar. Leonardo se fue y Ralph le destapó la boca a Mikey.

Raph: no me gusta _, solo la encuentro… extraña.

Mikey: ¿extraña que oculta algo o extraña interesante?

Raph: la primera, encuentro que tiene algo raro.

Mikey: o será que estás enamorado…- susurra con una sonrisa coqueta

Raph: ¿¡QUE DIGISTE!?- le gritó furioso

Mikey: nada- se fue corriendo

**Volviendo con _ **

_ había ido a su casa para cenar. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su media hermana Talía, pero se sorprendió al ver que no respondía a sus llamados, así que fue a ver a su habitación. Y lo que vio ahí no le gusto nada…

_: oh… no- dijo mientras…

**Continuara…**

* * *

no tengo mucho tiempo, así que les dejaré con la duda XD

los veo luego

**bye bye**


End file.
